


kaya join na lang kayo (let's all have a good time)

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Napasarap masyado ang mag-jowang Kyungsoo at Jongin kaya ayan tuloy may epal.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	kaya join na lang kayo (let's all have a good time)

**Author's Note:**

> wala ako maisip na title punyeta  
> labas ko na to kasi holy week na nagkakalat pa ako lol
> 
> shoutout kay marian sa idea pano ko tatapusin tong au hahaha

Nagsasayawang mga katawan sa alab ng isa't-isa, mga labi na magkadikit at mga kamay na sumusuong sa bawat kurba ng katawan, damang-dama ng magkasintahan ang mainit na pagmamahalan nila.

Saksi ang apat na sulok ng kanilang shower room, heto sila't nagsasaya sa saliw ng kanilang mabibigat na paghinga at mabilis na pagdagundong ng kanilang mga puso.

Nakatuwad sa dingding at kumukurba ang makinis at maputi nitong likuran, napapadaing si Kyungsoo sa bawat pagbayo ni Jongin sa kanyang likuran.

" _Ahh_ \--Jongin bilisan mo pa! _Ah! Ah! Ah!_ " Liyad pa niya sa sarap na nadarama sa kaloob-looban niya. Alam na alam ni Jongin kung paano siya paligayahin ng husto kaya hindi rin niya mapigilan ang sarili mag-ingay lalo.

Hawak ang balakang ng kasintahan, patuloy si Jongin sa pagbaon ng sarili kay Kyungsoo at binilisan ang pagkilos.

Kung sasamuhin ang mga pangyayari, inabot lang naman ni Jongin ang tuwalya ng kasintahan kanina dahil nalimutan niya ito dalhin sa banyo. Pero may ibang pakay pala si Kyungsoo dahil bigla na lang siya nito hinila sa loob ng shower room at hinalikan na para bang uhaw na uhaw at gutom na gutom ito sa kanya.

Hindi naman pumiglas si Jongin dahil gusto rin naman niya iyon. Pano siya makakapagpigil kung si Kyungsoo na mismo ang humihiling na gawin nila ang bagay na iyon.

Kaya't heto sila at nalulunod na sa sarap.

Pinagdikit muli nila ang mga labi habang walang tigil si Jongin sa pagrolyo ng balakang.

Naglaro ang kanilang mga dila. Sinuong ang lalim ng mga bibig. Tanging mga ungol at balat nilang nagtatama ang tunog na naririnig.

"Ngawit ka na ba?" Malalim ang boses ni Jongin na napatindig balahibo lalo kay Kyungsoo.

Umiling ang maliit na lalaki at inayos muli ang pwesto para hindi mangawit. "O-Okay pa ako. Halikan mo ko, Jongin."

Sumunod si Jongin sa utos ng kabiyak at muling inunlakan ng halik habang ang mga kamay nito ay umakyat pataas at doon pumisil sa malambot na dibdib ni Kyungsoo.

Paghiwalay ng kanilang mga labi, imbis na sa balakang ni Kyungsoo kumapit ay doon na siya sa dibdib nito pumisilpisil. Ngunit dahil kakaiba rin ang epekto ng matambok na likuran ni Kyungsoo na patalbog-talbog sa tuwing binabayo niya ito, binigyan din ni Jongin ng atensyon iyon at pinanggigilan.

Sa sobrang gigil ni Jongin sa kasintahan, napahalik siya sa batok nito at hinaplos ang kurba ng likod nito.

"Jongin, gusto ko na labasan. Galingan mo pa onti." Hiling ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na kahit siya rin ay kusa nang gumagalaw para salubungin ang bawat paghampas ng tigas ni Jongin sa loob niya.

"Sabik na sabik ka ngayon ah?" Salita ni Jongin sa gitna ng kanyang paghingal.

Lumingon si Kyungsoo sa kanya at nag-smirk. "Masyado kita namiss. D-Di mo ba k-ko _ahhh_ n-namiss?"

Napapauwang ang bibig ni Kyungsoo lalo na nang laliman ni Jongin ang pagpasok sa kanya.

Balik sa balakang ang hawak, sabi ni Jongin. "Syempre, oo, walang Kyungsoo sa Baguio pano kita hindi mamimiss."

Napangiti si Kyungsoo sa sagot ni Jongin at napalingon. "Kiss mo nga ulit ako."

Sa pagtagpo ng kanilang mga labi, bumagal ang paggalaw ni Jongin dahil nagpokus sila sa kanilang mga bibig. Ngunit di iyon nagtagal dahil kumakas si Kyungsoo at sinabi, "Bilisan mo. Wag mo bagalan." Humawak siya sa hita ng kabiyak saglit bago ilapat muli ang kanang kamay sa dingding ng shower room.

Ginalingan na nga ni Jongin ang pagbayo.

Ang mga ungol at katawan nila ang tanging nag-usap. Ang palitan ng mabibigat na paghinga ang lalong nagpa-alab sa mga katawan nilang nananabik ng kasukdulan.

Patuloy sa pag-iyak sa sarap si Kyungsoo. Mga tuhod niya'y nanlalambot na.

Pabilis pa nang pabilis ang galaw ni Jongin kaya't dama na ni Kyungsoo ang papalapit na pagtatapos niya.

Sa tindi ng aliw sa katawan, siya'y napapakalmot na sa pader. Pawisan na rin ang bagong ligong katawan at ayan na. Palapit na siya sa rurok. Siya'y napapalabi at napapapikit na. Pabilis nang pabilis ang takbo ng puso at nagmamakaawa na ng, "S-Sige pa! _Ah_ , Jongin, _ahh mhmm_. Sige lang! _Mhm_."

Samantala, dama na rin ni Jongin na malapit na siya sa rurok ng ligaya. Napapapikit na rin at napapakagat labi sa sikip na hatid ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Pagdilat, sabi niya, "L-Lapit na--"

Ngunit sa gulat niya, may kung anong insekto ang bigla na lang lumipad.

Hindi tumigil si Jongin sa pagbayo, pero ang pokus niya ay nasa insektong lumilipad.

At nang dumapo ang nasabing insekto sa pader malapit sa kanila ni Kyungsoo, siya ay nagulat dahil hindi lang ito basta insekto dahil sa lahat ng insektong pwedeng lumipad, ang nakakadiring ipis pa ang nakigulo sa kanila kung kailan patapos na sila ni Kyungsoo.

Huhugutin na sana ni Jongin ang sarili at isusuwestiyon kay Kyungsoo na magpatuloy na lang sila sa kama, pero hinaing ni Kyungsoo, pikit na pikit at walang malay sa ipis na animo'y pinapanood sila, "Laliman mo pa, Jong--"

At dumapo ang ipis sa pwetan ni Kyungsoo na ang instinct agad ni Jongin ay hampasin ito.

Pak!

_"AH!"_

Napaungol si Kyungsoo sa lakas ng pagpalo ni Jongin sa pwetan niya. Siya ay lumingon at ngumisi, "Jongin, para san yun? _Mpmhh_ , bagong kink...mo..." Papahina ang boses ni Kyungsoo dahil biglang tumigil si Jongin sa paggalaw at hinugot ang sarili sa sikip ng kabiyak. "Jongin?"

Napatitig si Jongin sa palad na ginamit sa paghampas sa ipis sa pwet ng kabiyak. May bahid iyon ng isang galamay na naputol sa ipis.

"Uh..."

Nahulog man ang ipis sa sahig, nakabulagta naman ito at gumagalaw pa rin ang mga galamay.

Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa palad ng kasintahan pababa sa tiles kung saan napansin niya ang ipis na nakabulagta. Nagulantang siya sa nakita at tumingin maigi sa mga mata ni Jongin.

"A-Anong ginawa mo?"

Dahil hindi marunong magtago ng sikreto, sabi niya kay Kyungsoo, "Uh, d-dumapo sa pwet mo hinampas ko."

Sa narinig, namutla si Kyungsoo. May pandidiri at halong galit ang puminta sa kanyang mukha.

At ilang saglit lang, tinulak na siya nito palabas ng shower room nang walang kibo.

Nagkakatok si Jongin sa pinto. "Kyungsoo, sorry na! Dumapo kasi sayo alangan hayaan kong gumapang sayo habang nag-sesex tayo--"

Tunog ng malakas na ragasa ng tubig mula sa shower head at malakas na pagpalo sa lapag ang tanging sumagot kay Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, sorry na. Please papasukin mo na ako tapusin natin--"

"Wala na ako sa mood, Jongin! May skincare pa ako sa pwet ko tas babahiran mo ng katas ng ipis! Manigas ka dyan, gamitin mo yang kamay mong pinampalo mo! Kadiri!"

Sumuko na si Jongin at inumpog ang noo sa pinto bago tingnan ang kamay na sandata niya kanina laban sa nakakadiring insekto.

Nang bumaon sa kanyang isip na kamay niya ang ginamit sa paghampas sa ipis, siya naman ngayon ang namutla at napatakbo sa lababo para hugasan maigi ang kamay na may kung ano nang mikrobyong dala ng panirang ipis sa reunion sex nila ni Kyungsoo.

"Bwiset na ipis yan, epal."

**Author's Note:**

> kaya ganyan yung title kasi yung ipis yung jumoin wala tuloy good time magjowa lmao
> 
> crack lang to na naisip ko habang naliligo lol


End file.
